Dix dernières volontés avant de mourir
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Alors, voici des listes, où les personnages de DGM vont nous dire quelles sont leurs 10 dernières volontés avant d'y passer... Je m'arrête jamais, ma parole... Liste 5: Miranda. Enjoy! - ABANDONNEE
1. Liste 1 : Kanda

Yo ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, encore… Je m'arrête jamais, hein ?

-Malheureusement...

Cette fic est, ou plutôt sera donc de plusieurs chapitres, si vous aimez ! Pas forcément très longs, certes, mais je m'amuse bien à les écrire, et j'espère que vous aussi vous amuserez à les lires !

-T'as l'air bizarre…

La fatigue, sans doute…

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Hoshino-sama. A part Morgane qui apparaîtra à la fin, ou dans un autre chapitre, si cette fic continue, ou je sais pas moi…Ah, si, on va faire allusion à elle plusieurs fois, en fait… Pour ceux qui le sauraient pas, Morgane est mon OC et dans ma fic, Kanda est amoureux d'elle.

Rating : K

En italique, mes commentaires.

On commence donc avec la liste des dernières volontés avant de mourir de…Kanda ! C'est parti !

_**Liste 1 : Kanda**_

-Je refuse.

_T'es obligé._

-Et qui l'a dit ?

_Moi : j'ai Mugen._

-…

*sourire sadique* _C'est parti._

1) Tuer Moyashi.

_Il veut ça depuis le début, pourquoi ne pas lui accorder cette faveur…_

2) Tuer Baka Usagi.

_Pareil. Mais il __va sûrement s'attirer les foudres des autres, déjà pasque Lavi et Allen sont assez appréciés, et puis ce serait bête de perdre des éléments importants, autant pour les exorcistes que pour la lignée des Bookmen…_

3) Retrouver Alma.

_Sans commentaire._

4) Dire à Morgane ce que je ressens pour elle.

_C'est vrai que ce serait nul de mourir sans lui dire…__ Après sa mort, tout me monde pourrait croire qu'il n'__**en**__ avait pas…_

5) Prouver à Chao-Jî que les australopithèques n'ont plus leur place parmi les humains, et qu'il doit donc plier bagage.

_Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, tronche de macaque ! (À noter l'ironie)_

6) Retenir les noms des trois scientifiques de la branche asiatique.

_Tu parles de Zhà Hua (Lou Fa), Ji Gùi et Shifu ? Allez, courage ! Tu vas (pas) y arriver !_

7) Réussir à vaincre le Noah énorme, le colosse, Skin Borik si mes souvenirs sont bons, avec le moins de blessures possible.

_Ça c'est de l'ambition, Kandy-chan ! _*SBAM !* _…Aïe._

8) Battre Moyashi à une partie de poker.

_C'est peine perdue, mon vieux !_

9) Gagner le concours international du plus grand mangeur de sobas.

_O_o__… _*une mouche qui passe…*

10) Tuer l'auteure.

*Gloups !* _Euh… je vais y aller, moi…à la prochaine ! _*s'enfuit en courant* _AAAAAAAAH !_

-Reviens, lâche !

_Naaaaan !_

Oui, bon, il est tard, chuis fatiguée, j'ai du retard dans mes chapitres sur Morgane, mais je les sortirai, promis ! Voilà, la première liste. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, please ! Pour voir si je continue !

Alors, des petites reviews !


	2. Liste 2 : Lavi

Me revoilà ! Eh ouais, je fais tout la nuit…

-Vampire.

Woh ! C'est pas pasque j'ai des cernes bleues et violettes que chuis un vampire !

-Mouais…

Bref…

Disclaimer : pour l'instant, rien n'est à moi. A part quelques volontés, vous vous en serez doutés.

En italique, mes commentaires.

Merci à Rebecca-sama16, Miss Riri-chan, Alindmy, Krow-chan, Miranda Every, Lyliann-chan et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews !

Et cette liste est celle de… Lavi ! En espérant pas décevoir les fans ! (Elles se reconnaîtront, même qu'elles sont nombreuses…)

_**Liste 2 : Lavi**_

-Après ce que tu m'as fait endurer cet après-midi, avec l'autre folle…

_Emy ? Mais elle est gentille, Emy ! _

-Je veux pas.

_Sont pas très consentants… Mais bon, j'ai un bon argument pour te faire parler…_

-Lequel ?

_Niahahahaha… Et si je le disais à toute la Congré' et aux lecteurs ?_

-Euh… de quoi ? *sueur*

_Que tu dors en__…_

-RAAAAAAH JE FERAI CE QUE TU VEUX !

_Merci à Emy pour cette information qui m'a finalement servi ! ^^__ Désolée je ne crois pas pouvoir vous la révéler maintenant…_

1) Séduire Lenalee.

_Sans t__e faire tuer par Komui ? Mais dis-moi pas que t'es amoureux d'elle ?_

2) Faire comprendre à l'auteure que c'est elle qui a écrit ce qui était au dessus. Et que je ne suis pas amoureux de Lenalee, que c'est juste pour voir la réaction.

_C'est salaud._

3) Aider Yû à avouer ses sentiments à Morgane.

_Ouais ! On encourage tous le kendoka ! Allez, avec moi ! K ! A ! N ! D ! AAAAAAAAA ! GO KANDA !_

4) Faire une dernière blague à Yû, et faire en sorte qu'elle reste bien dans sa mémoire.

_Je peux aider ?_

5) Dire à Morgane que se regarder dans un miroir ça prend même pas trente secondes le matin.

_Il a jamais osé lui dire, même s'il est très franc, il préfère ne pas risquer sa vie. Et là, vu qu'il va mourir, autant faire tous genres de folies ! _

6) Faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre à Chao-Jî qu'une douche ça fait pas de mal, et qu'une brosse à dents, c'est pas cher.

_Une fois de plus, homme de Cro-Magnon, je t'adore ! *lui lance des couteaux*_

7) Cacher le mieux possible mon doudou pour que le Panda ne le trouve pas même après ma mort.

_Saviez-vous que Lavi garde un doudou de quand il était en souvenir de ses parents ? Merci à Emy pour l'info ! _

8) Prouver au pépé que ses cheveux ne pousseront jamais, quelques soient les soins et les produits qu'il se fourre dedans.

_Désolée pour toi, Bookman…_

9) Accomplir ma mission en tant que Bookman.

_C'est dommage, tu étais bien en « Lavi »…_

10) Frapper cette auteure stupide qui m'énerve depuis peu.

_T…Toi aussi ? __mais, je suis déjà assez abîmée à cause de Kanda et…_

-Oozuchi kozuchi ! Man man MAN !

_WAAAAAH ! _

Une fois de plus, il est tard, par contre, j'ai mis le chapitre 17 ! Yes ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Des reviews, onegai shimasu !


	3. Liste 3 : Allen

SALUUUUUUUUUUT ! Grande nouvelle, il n'est que 9 heures 35 du soir ! N'est-ce pas extraordinaire ?

-De quoi ?

Bah, c'est que le soir, et pas LA NUIT ! Tu vois que je suis pas un vampire, nah !

-Tss… Aucun intérêt.

Moui, donc…

Disclaimer : Y'a que Morgane, et quelques volontés (tout à fait absurdes, je vous l'accorde U_U) qui m'appartiennent. Et puis, Kandy aussi *SBAM !* Kanda aussi *RE-SBAM !* Mais j'ai dit quoi ?

-Chuis pas à toi, abrutie !

Pff… Bon bah les persos de DGM sont à Hoshino-sama, hein…

En italique, bah mes commentaire toujours aussi intéressants.

Merci à Miss Riri-chan, Lyliann-chan, Alindmy, Miranda Every, Krow-chan, Tachika, Rose-Eliade et Salomettte pour leurs reviews! ^^

Qui va donc y passer cette fois ? Voyons voir… Pourquoi pas… Allen, tu y vas ?

_**Liste 3 : Allen**_

-Bah, pourquoi pas, après tout, tu m'as rien fait, à moi…

*murmure* _Pas encore…_

-Hein ?

_Non rien ! Niahahahaha… _

-Euh… Je l'sens pas, là…

*snif ! snif ?* _Effectivement… ça sent pas très bon…_

-Que… Bah, laissons-la avec ses conneries…

_Allez, c'parti mon kiki !_

1) Sauver les Humains et les Akumas.

_Hein ? Déjà une volonté sérieuse ? Peuh c'pas drôle… Enfin, je t'encourage dans cette voie, noble, sans aucun doute…_

2) Faire payer Lavi, qui a essayé de séduire Lenalee…et le faire sincèrement, et mieux que lui.

_NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ALLEN, TRAÎTRE ! Ah ? Ah c'est vrai, c'est toi, pas Kanda… Non, me tape pas ! _

3) Continuer à avancer, jusqu'au bout. Ne jamais m'arrêter.

_Comment ça ? Tu vas mourir, j'te rappelle ! Enfin… Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est une très belle volonté… _

4) Faire payer mon maître pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, et lui faire bouffer ses dettes pas les trous de nez.

_Brrr… Sournois… Allen, es-tu sûr que ça va ? Tu fais peur…_

5) Aider Lavi à faire une super blague à Bakanda.

_Je veux je veux je veeeuuuux ! je veux participer ! _

6) Aider Bakanda à déclarer ses sentiments à Morgane.

_Allez, bouge-toi, stupide kendoka ! Sinon, elle va partir avec un autre ! _

7) Manger toute la nourriture possible.

_Si Morgane découvre que tu as dévalisé la réserve de la Congré', elle va péter un câble… Surtout si y'a plus de pancakes ou de pommes de terre. _

8) Expliquer par la force à Chao-Jî que les macaques comme lui, qui croient que les Noah sous leurs formes humaines trahiraient la mémoire de ses compagnons alors qu'ils ne sont plus que de simples êtres humains comme les autres, n'ont pas le droit de vivre…

_MOUAHAHAHAHA Tu vas y passer toi aussi, sale chimpanzé mal foutu ! Oser parler comme ça de Tyki, non mais !_

9) Faire un concours de nourriture avec Morgane.

_Qui va gagner ? Qui va perdre ? J'offre un bisou au gagnant ! Hein ? Comment ça tu veux perdre, maintenant, Allen ?_

10) Faire bouffer ses propos stupides à cette auteure tout aussi stupide…

_Nan, tu t'y mets aussi ? AAAAAAAAH !_

- J'aurais pas dû te faire confiance ! Crown Belt !

_NAAAAAAAAAN ! _

Bon, bah, une bonne chose de faite, une fic mise à jour ! Ça faisait longtemps quand même… Enfin, j'ai avancé dans Morgane… Maintenant, faut que je bosse, euh… Ma super bande dirigée avec Alin-chan, ma version DGM de Disney, bah, Morgane, et puis ce pauvre Len délaissé… Bref j'ai du boulot…

Bon bah à la prochaine, et oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^

PS : je ne serai pas là toute la journée du 3 juin (2011, au cas où !) alors, ne vous inquiétez pas si moi, la grande répondeuse de messages (je sais c'est pas disible ! xD) ne répond **pas**, c'est normal, hein ! Je vais au parc d'attractions ! YIIIHAAAAA ! Je serai de retour vers 22 heures au plus tard. Alors, à plus ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer quand même, hein, des messages ! J'aime en recevoir, n'oubliez pas ! U.U Allez j'arrête mon blabla ! ;)


	4. Liste 4 : Lenalee

MOUAHAHA ! Je suis enfin de retour, après une longue absence !

-De 12 jours.

Bah ouais, c'est beaucoup.

-Si tu le dis...

Et il est... 23 heures 20. Il est pas trop tard, si ?

-T'as pas cours, demain, toi ?

Oui, encore... T.T Bref.

Disclaimer : D. Gray-man n'est pas (encore) à moi. Morgane, elle, si...

En italique, mes commentaires, comme d'hab'.

Merci à Rose-Eliade, Alindmy, Miranda Every, Tachika, Krow-chan, Miss Riri-chan, TyCooky et Wilkye pour leurs reviews! ^^

Alors, à qui le tour ? Bah tiens, la pouff... euh Lenalee, vas-y !

_**Liste 3: Lenalee**_

-Et euh, je suis censée faire quoi?

_Bah comme les autres, tiens ! Tu dis les dix choses que tu voudrais faire avant de mourir, pardi ! T'as rien écouté ou quoi ?_

-Mais calme-toi ! C'est bon, j'ai compris.

_Il était temps... _

1) Toujours aider mes amis.

_Et voilà, un truc pas drôle, direct... C'est bien joli tout ça, mais pense un peu à toi, quand même._

2) Avouer mes sentiments à Allen.

_Mouahaha j'aimerais tellement la voir se prendre un râteau... Dommage qu'Allen ressente la même chose qu'elle._

3) Faire un dernier café aux scientifiques.

_Les pauvres, franchement, ils en ont bien besoin..._

4) Dire à oniisan que j'aime Allen.

_Paix à ton âme, mon p'tit albinos... Elle a pas l'air de tenir beaucoup à lui pour l'envoyer mourir comme ça..._

5) Aider Kanda à avouer ses sentiments à Morgane.

_P'tain mais c'pas possible ça ! Avec toute l'aide qu'il reçoit, il avance paaas ! Faudra lui foutre combien de coups de pied au cul pour qu'il se décide enfin ?_

6) Pousser Morgane vers Kanda.

_Un peu d'aide de l'autre côté ne fait jamais de mal~_

7) Dissuader Lavi et Allen (et bakasama). Les empêcher de courir tête baissée vers la mort assurée avec leur blague débile à Kanda.

_Jamais ! Mouahahahahargh ! Kof ! Kof !_

8) Convaincre l'auteure que je suis pas une pleurnicharde qui sert à rien quand elle se bat pas.

_C'est peine perdue ma vieille. U.U M'enfin, tu peux quand même essayer..._

9) Trouver de la place dans le cul de Luberier pour y mettre un deuxième poteau télégraphique, on va voir si ça rentre...

_o.o' Violente petite Lenalee..._

10) Manger un dernier gâteau au chocolat, fait par Jeryy.

_Héhé la gourmandise prend le dessus, hein ? Oh, mais attend, ça fait dix... OUAAAIIIS ! ON A PAS ESSAYE DE ME TUER ! \o/ *thumbs up*_

-Non, mais je t'en veux quand même...

_Hein ? _

-Tu m'as fait dire des choses vulgaires, et des choses gênantes... Je me retiens d'utiliser mes bottes...

_Retiens-toi encore un peu, le temps que je parte en Nouvelle-Zélande ! AAAAAAAH !_

Voilà, fini ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bon, une nouvelle fic de mise à jour... Au fait, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais... J'ai mis un nouveau dessin de Morgane, avec une coupe différente...

Bref, Morgane, chapitre 20 en préparation, la Super Bande, chapitre 3 en préparation, Disney DGM, j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire chapitre 2 en préparation mais... -_-' Len, le chapitre est prêt, mais... Faut que je le tape.

Encore un peu de pub, Salomettte, qui a enfin réussi à s'inscrire, a commencé une fic de Soul Eater, on a pas forcément besoin de connaître l'histoire, donc passez jeter un coup d'œil ! ) Et vous pourrez me voir encore pire que d'habitude... Genre je loupe les portes, vive moi... Oui, oui, j'apparais dedans. Mais pour plus de détails, bah, lisez ! ^^

Alors, à la prochaine, et laissez des reviews ! x)


	5. Liste 5 : Miranda

Salut ! Ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ? ^^ Hey n'essayez pas de me tuer ! J'ai mis à jour d'autres fics, hein !

Bref, il est 4h du matin, et je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps que j'écrive cette foutue liste ! Alors, bah, la voilà.

-Après presque deux mois d'absence…

Oh toi la ferme ! U.U

Disclaimer : Seule Morgane m'appartient.

En italique, c'est l'alien bizarroïde vert et rose en haut à gauche de votre écran 8D Nan j'déconne, c'est moi.

Merci à Mymy, Rose-Eliade, Miss Riri-chan, Krow-chan, Salomettte, Tachika (I'm gonna kill you, my dear~), ds imuy (je te réponds de suite!), Nitnelav, Alindmy (ton aventure prend plus de place que ta review ! Le commentaire tient en une ligne ! xD), Monkey S. Northern et enfin TyCooky pour leurs reviews ! ça me fait très plaisir :D

Bref, ds imuy…

Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de dire que je suis une de tes auteures préférées ! Pourquoi je suis méchante avec Lenalee ? …Parce que je l'aime pas, peut-être~ Merci pour ta review ! ^^

Cette fois-ci, c'est le tour de Miranda-chan !

_**Liste 5 : Miranda**_

-Je dois expier mes fautes, pardon, excusez-moi !

_Hein ?_

-Je suis prête ! Coupez-moi les veines !

_Mais…MAIS NAN, T'ES MALADE ! Te tue pas, Miranda ! T'as rien fait ! _

-Comment ça ? J-Je n'ai rien fait de mal ?

_Absolument rien. Bon, si tu permets, on va commencer._

-D-d'accord…

1) Essayer de me rendre utile pendant un combat…

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu es très utile ! Tu protèges d'innombrables vies !_

2) Essayer d'aider correctement Lenalee pour empêcher Allen et Lavi d'embêter Kanda et risquer leurs vies…

_Roh, laisse les faire… xD_

3) Essayer de rapprocher Morgane et Kanda sans tout gâcher…

_Allez, on soutient les deux tourteaux ! YAAAAAY ! _

4) Essayer de ne pas perdre mes moyens devant n'importe quelle situation épineuse, et de m'en sortir seule !

…_C'est moi ou elle veut seulement __**essayer **__? Sinon, je t'encourage de tout mon cœur ! Mais vu que c'est avant de mourir… _

5) Essayer d'avouer à Kanda qu'il me fait peur…

_Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Ne le fais pas._

6) Essayer de mettre le rouge à lèvres que Jeryy m'a donné sans abandonner au dernier moment...

_Mais arrête d'essayer et FAIS-LE, BORDEL ! (Je n'invente rien, je tiens cette info du __Character B__ook U.U)_

7) Me rendre utile en cuisine, ou dans la scientifique, enfin, n'importe où mais me rendre utile… Sans rien casser, sans essayer de me tuer…

…_Bon courage._

8) Donner mes bonbons à Allen.

_Vous vous rappelez, dans le manga, un moment où Allen déprime, Miranda lui donne des bonbons ? Nan ? Le tome 17 ? Quoi ? Comment ça c'est tiré par les cheveux ?_

9) Avouer à Lenalee que je suis un peu envieuse, qu'elle soit aussi mignonne et utile en combat…

_Ça aussi je le tiens du Character Book. Moi je trouve qu'elle a rien à lui envier, à l'autre pouff… Hum hum ^^'_

10) Dire à Marie que je… je… Que… Que… Que je l'ai… Que… Je… _(MERDE DIS-LE A LA FIN !) _ Que je l'aime ! Haa… haaa… Aaaah… *tombe dans les pommes, toute rouge*

_Oh ? Miranda ? Miranda-chan ? Ça va ? ...Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont trop mignons ensemble, vous ? xD_

Valà, fini ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à tout caser, mais bon. C'est pas la meilleure que j'aie faite, mais je l'aime bien, cette liste ! ^^

Pour mes autres fics, le chapitre 22 de Morgane est en ligne, le deuxième Disney est en cours de préparation, la deuxième chanson de _Pauvre Len _est en ligne, le chapitre 3 de _Recueilli _aussi… Bref, j'avance ! ^^'

Laissez des reviews, s'iou plaît !


End file.
